


You Love Me Again?

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [9]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Actors, Celebrity AU, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Meeting Again, Romance, award show, post breakup, post school, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Jade and Beck meet up again for the first time since they broke up after graduation. They're both successful but they're missing something... each other.Cheesy Fluff Prompt: We dated in high school but then you moved away but now you're back in town.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Kudos: 44





	You Love Me Again?

“You look gorgeous you’ll be on the best-dressed list for sure.” The woman gushes as she works on fixing Jade’s hair. “I mean the dress and this hair? When they put you on the best-dressed list and you win an award in one night you’ll still remember me, won't you?”

Jade cannot help but smile at the woman in the mirror. “Of course I will. You’re… Kathy right?”

“Oh shut up you’re the worst.” The woman says with a laugh. “Well Janet it was a real pleasure doing your hair, you are all ready to go.”

“Thanks, Katerina it’s a real pleasure,” Jade says with a grin giving the woman one more hug before she heads to the front door of the hotel room. She sees the guard there and looks at him. “We are ready to head out let's go.”

The man gives a nod before he opens the door. He checks up and down the hall before coming back to get Jade. “We are all ready to go whenever you are.”

Jade nods and follows the man out shutting the door behind her as she follows him to the elevators. The lobby would be a mess with people, they always were when it got leaked where Jade was now that she was just so famous. She gets into the elevator and then her bodyguard does. 

Before the man can press the button another man walks up and the bodyguard has to stop him from getting on. “I’m sorry sir but you can’t use this elevator it’s occupied.”

“Please I’m in a rush I’m going to miss my ride to the award show if I don’t get down there now.” The man says and it’s a voice that recognizes. 

Jade pushes past her bodyguard and looks at him, “Beck?” Her highschool boyfriend the one that she hadn’t seen in years. “Let him on I know him.”

The bodyguard looks back at Jade for a moment before stepping to the side so Beck can come in. Once the young man is in the bodyguard pressed the button and waited patiently for them to get to their floor.

“Jade- hey I didn’t know you’d be here,” Beck tells her with a smile it’s a happy surprise to see her here of all places. “Wait you’re up for best actress, aren't you?”

Jade nods, “And you are up for best actor. I saw that movie you were in it was really great.” She feels like a nervous teenage girl again. Her heart is racing and her palms feel sweaty as if it’s the first day she met Beck all over again. “I’m sure that you’ll win.”

“Yeah and the movie you did is amazing I know you’ll win Meryl Streep has nothing on you. I mean that you are going to win and we’re both going to have to thank Sikowitz.” Beck tells her with a smile ducking his head to hide that smile. “Did you ever think that we would get here?”

Jade thought back to when they were in school, she thought they would do it together but then they had decided that since they were going to different colleges that they should split up. “I knew we’d both be here someday maybe part of me hoped it would be together but I knew we’d both end up at this place. Successful actors doing things like winning awards and doing these big movies.”

“Maybe we can do this together. I mean there’s a few movies I’m auditioning for who knows you could be up for the same ones… we could end up together.” Beck offers hoping that they can have that because it’s something he would also like.

“I really did miss you and I’m sorry that we never kept in touch. I’d like to change that if you are up for it.” Jade offers hoping that she will be able to see him again. A part of her still loved him so she wanted nothing more than to just be part of his life again.

“I think we can do that I can give you my number,” Beck suggests as he gets out his phone. He watches Jade do the same and smiles, “You know that I still have that picture of us- the one from prom?” He slides open the back of his phone case and pulls out the tiny photo. “I think it gives me good luck so I bring it with me to all of my auditions and award shows like this.”

Jade smiles, “I keep mine in my wallet behind my ID.” She takes it out and shows him the same picture now years later a little worn but still there where she could have it at all times. “You’re my good luck charm too.”

Beck reaches out and his fingers brushed against hers as he touches the photo. Even touching her fingertips he felt that spark, he still loved her and he is sure that he always will. “Jade- when you left town to go to some fancy acting school in England I was so proud of you I mean you’re so talented I knew you’d do great stuff but…” He stops wondering if he should even say anything but then again he had already started, so it was too late. “I hated that we were apart I miss you and I love you.”

“You love me again?” Jade asks with a smile mirroring something she had said what feels like a lifetime ago.

Beck smiles, “Who said I stopped?” He pulls her in and kisses her and he hears the snaps of cameras the doors must have opened. This is all that is going to be in the tabloids tomorrow not who won or who was dressed best just this but in that moment he didn’t care.

“We should head out if we want to get there on time.” The bodyguard tells them as he tries to block the vision of the cameras

“So does this mean you’re going to be my date because we can share my ride there if you want.” Jade offers.

Beck nods, “That sounds perfect.” He holds out his arm for her to take and they head out. It was not what he had expected but he was perfectly happy with it. “You know now that I have you on my arm maybe I’ll have my lucky charm and win.”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Jade tells him with a smile. She gets into the car with him and wipes the smudge of her lipstick off of his lips. “You know that no matter who wins or loses this is going to be front-page news right?”

“As long as I’m with you I don’t care about any of that I’m just happy to have you back, Jade.” Beck tells her with a smile it’s cheesy but he doesn’t care because it’s true. He has the love of his life back and that is better than anything he could ever hope to happen tonight.


End file.
